


Anglerfish’s Love

by Ashting



Series: 古加合集 [9]
Category: Promare (2019), 普羅米亞
Genre: M/M, 燃燒者加洛
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23506120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashting/pseuds/Ashting
Summary: 關於控制欲很強的司政官古雷和很愛旦那的燃燒者加洛。
Relationships: Kray Foresight/Galo Thymos, 古加 - Relationship, 古雷加洛
Series: 古加合集 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691323
Kudos: 3





	Anglerfish’s Love

「你有能力離開他。」里歐隔著燃燒中的火堆，向對面被自己綑綁著雙手的人說道，「脖子上的追蹤環，我也能幫你拿掉。」  
燃燒者是自由的。  
身為燃燒者首領的里歐曾經對這句話深信不疑，他一直認為每個燃燒者都有屬於他們的人生，直到他遇見同為燃燒者的佛塞特狂犬——加洛·提莫斯，擁有藍色長髮的男人坐在自己眼前，因為他說的話露出笑容。  
「我並不是因為怕追蹤環爆炸才回去的，里歐。」加洛仰起脖子，露出與頸部膚色形成明顯對比的黑色追蹤環，光滑的深色表面在火光下反射著令人不安的光芒，里歐望著對方加深的笑靨，手指收緊在掌心，握成拳頭。  
「而是古雷他需要我啊。」  
對方的語氣裡充斥著無法忽視的黏膩愛意，加洛笑得天真無邪，但那樣的表情卻讓里歐感到一陣毛骨悚然，他的眉頭深鎖，追蹤環上映著火焰的橘紅色澤再次落入眼中，不穩定的火焰讓光影在對方的臉上忽明忽滅，里歐看著眼前的情景，腦中突然浮現一個恐怖的念頭。  
加洛脖子上的追蹤環——其實是古雷·佛塞特親手為他所飼養的狗戴上的項圈。

*

古雷伸手拉開手中黑色的黑環，銬上加洛的頸部後，緩緩在他的後頸按下鎖扣，喀的一聲在他的頸椎處響起。  
那是古雷為他戴上的項圈，加洛對這個追蹤環再熟悉不過，訊號追蹤範圍五十公里，而且還有一個他親自加入的設計——C4炸藥，只需要一點點便足以讓一般人頭部直接炸飛的火藥。  
然而即便將自己的性命雙手奉上，當古雷溫熱的手指收回、摩擦過他的頸側皮膚時，加洛還是忍不住顫抖，他握緊自己的手掌，才壓抑住從身體內蜂擁的情感——並不是因為被人束縛的絕望所致，而是完全相反的、極端的狂喜。  
「嗶嗶⋯⋯嗶嗶⋯⋯」退後一步的古雷壓下手中的操控鈕，加洛的追蹤環開始發出不妙的聲響，他想伸手碰觸，卻一把被對方抓住手腕，古雷的食指放在唇上，阻止了他想說出口的話語，輕聲對加洛說：「注意聽，記得這個聲音。」  
「嗶嗶、嗶嗶⋯⋯」聲音的頻率漸漸加快，加洛開始心跳加速，他知道那是倒數的聲響，望著古雷的眼眸，加洛連呼吸都逐漸不穩。  
他會死嗎？但他和古雷的距離過近，這樣也會讓眼前的人受到波及，但加洛又相信對方不會殺了他，然而嗶嗶聲卻和他的心跳一樣，越來越快，越來越大聲。  
如果是死在這個人手裡也好。一個突如其來的念頭閃過腦海，加洛眨著眼睛，露出笑容，對啊，如果古雷殺了他，那也是因為他需要啊。  
「嗶嗶嗶嗶嗶——」刺耳的聲音在空曠的辦公室裡尖叫，加洛笑得更加猖狂，他要死了，為了古雷·佛塞特死了，但他卻一點也不害怕。  
加洛想著在最後一秒推開古雷的計畫並沒有成功執行，因為在嗶聲拉長成一線前，對方就取消了追蹤環的爆炸裝置，抓著他手腕的手鬆開，輕柔地撫摸他汗濕的額髮，在他的眉間落下一吻。  
「記住了，聽見這個聲音，就要回到我的身邊。」  
古雷低聲地呢喃著，他的心跳尚未平復，然而加洛在那一刻卻頓悟了——他並不是因為貪生怕死才回到古雷的身邊，加洛舉起自己的手擁抱著對方，臉上的笑容依舊。  
他回來的原因，是因為古雷需要他啊。

**Author's Note:**

> 在光天化日想像 如何將你綑綁  
> 獨佔我唯一的 信仰  
> 沒人能取代我  
> 你每一寸每一秒 都屬於我所有  
> ──Vast & Hazy《我完美的愛情》


End file.
